RWBY - Christmas Panic
by Xenika
Summary: Today Weiss' plan is to propose to Ruby Rose but will it plan out how she thought it would? This story is mainly focus upon White rose but this story is also set two years after team RWBY is formed. Both White rose and Bumblebee are present and i don't think JNPR will be making an appearance. [Christmas Special]
1. I

**RWBY: Christmas Panic**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes and Disclaimers: <strong>Hello people, it's me Xenika with another story and don't worry this story will only have two or three chapters due to its actually a Christmas special, but I'm running late on it due to family pulling me out to work and celebrate with them.

But I hope you all enjoy this chapter to this new miniseries. Oh and there will be a chapter for "time to say goodbye" later on after this story is completed.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning…<strong>

The air felt chilly to the touch, the morning mist could be seen from a distance as the morning sun rose. The time had finally come, a time of peace and celebration, a time to be with friends and loves ones. Today was Christmas.

Light snoring could be heard as a girl with red tipped raven hair laid in her slumber, however hovering over her was a brute with golden mane hair. "Wakey, wakey!" the brute sang, however this only caused annoyance to the snow princess whom was right under her.

"Yang could you not sing so loudly? It's five in morning for living sakes!" the white haired mess growled while smothering her own face with her own pillow to prevent the horrid sounds of the brute from reaching her delicate ears.

"Weiss is right, Yang, I'm sorry but I think it's in my greatest interest that you do not sing." The bookworm girl added in, it seemed as if she agreed too.

"See even Blake agrees with me! Ugh, please stop!" Weiss groaned in agony, as if her ears were crying for mercy.

"Ohh Rrruuubbyy wakey, wakey, it's Christmas morning!" Yang continued to harass the two girls ears by trying to sing her sister awake and the only sounds that the two girls made were groans and sighs. Blake's bow twitched in annoyance and Weiss continued to try filter out the singing with her pillow.

"Oh for the last time, leave me alone!" Ruby groaned as she was violently shaken awake.

Yang knew what would get the red haired puppy out of her bed. The only thing she couldn't resist was the temptation of freshly baked cookies in the morning. "They're serving cookies! Choc-chip cookies and chocolate flavored milk too!" Yang said with a smile, she wasn't lying however.

Immediately knowing there were cookies being served, Ruby's blanket was instantly thrown into the air and Ruby was out of her bed in a flash, she even changed into a fresh pair of clothes, her blanket didn't have time to fall back to its original resting position before Ruby was done. "There's no time, these cookies are mine! Get people, get!" Ruby proudly commanded, as if she was once again filled with energy.

Yang was still standing over Ruby's bed with a blank expression and Weiss also laid there atop her bed looking blankly at Ruby who didn't even realised that she wasn't wearing a skirt. "Ruby… you're… err… forgetting something very important." Weiss and Yang sat and stood there without saying anything, Blake just pointed at Ruby's lower region with a straight face.

Yang covered Weiss' eyes with her hand and Ruby looked down. Instantly she noticed the cherry rose pattern. "AHH!" Ruby shrieked and ran into the bathroom with a deep red flushed face.

"Well… they do look cute." Blake said with a smirk however both Yang and Weiss stared death upon her as she said so. "What? I'm just saying." Blake responded, she just looked away and continued reading where she left off.

"Hey, no looking at my sisters pedals!" Yang angrily shot, "And you've already claimed me as your territory so, no cheating!"

"Yeah, eyes off my prize! Get your own!" Weiss snapped, however she may have said too much. Before she knew it, Yang had already grabbed her by the collar of her nightgown and looked Weiss dead in the eye.

"You got something to announce?" Yang asked, however Weiss only gave her a weak smile and was shaking under the brutes grips.

"Uhh… ha-ha… I didn't mean it that way! Let-s all get along… ha-ha…" Weiss was still cowering under Yang's grips and without realising it, Ruby was still in the same room.

"Um… you guys know I'm still here right?" Ruby said, looking at both her sister and girlfriend with a straight face.

"Kyaa!? How long have you been standing there for!? When did you become so ninja all the sudden?" Yang instantly let Weiss go and looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow. She also checked Blake's position and fair enough she had already left.

"I've been here for the whole conversation you two had; also Blake said that she'd be waiting for us at the cafeteria. And why are you two in the same bed as each other? Weiss I thought I knew you better." Ruby left the two lovebirds alone and left without waiting for either of them.

While Weiss struggled to get out of her bed however her foot got snagged in her blanket and so she fell on her face in trying to stop Ruby. "Ruby wait!" Weiss cried however, the door only shut sealing her in the room with her gallous sister.

"Guess we're alone together." Yang winked.

"Shut up." Weiss huffed as she got back up to her feet.

"Oh well, let's get changed, don't want to keep your fiancée waiting now do you?" Now Yang was just teasing Weiss, both her and Ruby had been in a relationship for nearly three years now so, the year coming up is their last year together and when they leave they plan on doing so together.

Weiss groaned and sighed, she hated being alone with Yang but she also had an aura that made her smile under all of it. "You're never going to let me down for that now are you?" Weiss asked, as she took off her nightgown.

"Huh? Oh never. But are you still planning on telling her?" Yang asked. She was sister to Weiss however they had their moments but every moment they had both negative and positive only brought them closer. Yang was actually quite happy when Weiss confessed to her that she'd be telling Ruby that she wanted to be more.

"Um… I don't know! I'm still unsure on how she would take it…" Weiss admitted, in reality however Weiss was terrified to tell Ruby that she wanted to be more, she wasn't even sure how her parents would take it but after seeing Blake and Yang so happy together, Weiss couldn't help but think the same. "How did you propose to Blake?" Weiss asked, as she slipped on her casual outfit.

"Interesting story there, I mean I guess I just never felt happy with the guys I've dated in the past as much as I felt for Blake. So one day I was out with Blake in Valentine's Day in the forest of forever falls and sure it looks beautiful so I looked Blake in the eyes and confessed my fondness to her. I wanted to be more than mere lovers, I wanted to spend my entire life by her side, she makes me happy and so forth."

Weiss thought about it for a moment, Yang's little story was a nice setting but Weiss wasn't sure if she could commit to something like that, yet alone tell Ruby something like that. "I see, well I'm happy for both you and Blake."

Yang smiled upon hearing that, "Likewise, I'm happy that my baby girl has someone she cares about and I'm happy that someone is you." Yang patted Weiss on the shoulder. "Well, let's get to the cafeteria, we shouldn't keep the two waiting."

Weiss slipped on her trademark jacket and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go."

**_Elsewhere…_**

Ruby sat down aside Blake bored out of her mind, it was way too early but she could smell baking happening next to the cafeteria. Blake on the other hand was reading something that Ruby would recognize as a picture manga.

"Hey Blake, what you reading?" the energy filled teen asked, as if interested in what she was reading.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just reading a manga about the "Tales of forbidden love" it's about two girls who run away together, however they're siblings so… yeah." Blake explained it in the shortest way possible, but Ruby got what the story was about.

"Interesting… so are they like sisters or cousins?" Ruby asked.

"They're blood related. But one is processed by an evil spirit and the other is the total opposite."

"Oh, oh do they have like some kind of wicked weapon!? I wonder what they are!" Ruby begged, so typical of her though. She has one of the most over the top weapons in the school yet she's so interested in others.

"Aren't you like happy with your weapon?" Blake asked, well this was Ruby she was talking about. The girl who loved weapons more than meeting new people, she even one time turned her weapon into a railgun hoping that it would fire bigger rounds, unfortunately it exploded.

"Well… uhh… I like having some inspiration! Like remember that one time I attached crescent rose with a railgun?" Ruby asked, bring up bad memories.

"Yeah, it exploded." Blake said, hoping to silence the topic. However Ruby pressed on.

Ruby folded her arms and looked away in embarrassment. "Well… it fired once! I just didn't do the math properly… Well what about that one time we made energy blades?" Ruby wasn't going to stop yapping on about all the wild experiments she attempted this whole year, in repose Blake groaned for her to stop.

"Yeah… that too exploded." Blake continued to listen to Ruby's wild ideas and stories. Nearly all of them were failed experiments that ended up exploding or critically failing. After a good ten mins or so it felt, the rest of the team ended up joining them.

"So what did you guys talk about while you all waited?" Yang asked, however Blake just gave her a straight look, as if signalling for Yang that she did not want to know.

"Oh, oh, oh what about exploding dust? Like bullets which have been replaced with dust crystals! Like yellow ones for shock and red ones for explosive power!" Ruby went on and on, eventually Blake just planted her own head on the table hoping that she'd knock herself out and save her ears the misery of listening to Ruby and her wild weapon ideas.

"Ugh…" Blake groaned.

Weiss could see that Blake wanted Ruby to stop, so she decided to change the subject. "Well you two seem to be enjoying yourselves… Say why don't we all spend the day in the city? There's not much here and well, I could rent out a nice hotel for the four of us." Weiss offered.

"Is this an attempt to have some 'Alone' time with my sister?" Yang teased with a winked and suspicious grin.

Weiss guessed that Yang was thinking dirty again, "I hope you're not thinking what I think you are."

"Oh, please do tell! What am I thinking?" Yang challenged.

Weiss knew exactly where this would lead her, so she turned down the question and looked away over to Ruby. "So what do you think? Should we all go together?"

"Oh so you're ignoring me all the sudden? But nah, Blake and I already have something planned." Yang announced, but what could that be Weiss wondered?

"Well… Uhh, Weiss do you have any places in mind? Like nothing is open, because well… who works on a Christmas? Plus I was hoping that you had a place in mind where it would be only us two." Ruby wasn't really fond of the city much in this time of year. Because there was nothing to do and also Ruby wanted to go somewhere special.

Weiss thought about it for a moment, somewhere special yet isolated from society… One idea popped up in Weiss' mind. Though she didn't know if Ruby would like to come and see it. "Well we could go to my summer vacation home… But I believe I haven't been there since um… well forever."

"Where about is it?" Ruby asked, both her and Yang were interested to know. Blake however had next to no presence at that moment, but she was always there… but she kept her eyes on the manga that was in front of her.

"It's north west next to the forest of Forever Falls, like right next to the upper class district but at the same time isolated. There's a view to the beach as well."

"Alright, that sounds fine, because I thought you were bringing my little sis to Atlas or something. But Blake and I are spending our time in Vale, so if you guys run into trouble or something, just come looking for us at the bar that I blew up a year or so ago."

Weiss turned her attention over to Ruby, "Are you fine with it too?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, of course I am! I get to spend some time with my lovely Weiss!" Ruby cheers looks like she was happy too. "Hey Blake, you still have to tell me more about that manga you're reading!"

"Ugh… leave me be…" Blake groaned.

Weiss saw that Blake wanted some alone time so she may as well save her from her fate. "Hey Ruby, I think they're serving cookies now, do you want to go get some?"

"Ohh cookies!" before Weiss realised it, Ruby had already left for the non-existent line.

Weiss left off in the direction of Ruby while calling out, "Hey wait up you dunce! There's no need to rush!"

Weiss' voice and footsteps slowly faded off into the distance, this left breathing space for Blake and Yang. The blonde mane smiled and decided to share some gossip, mainly about Weiss and Ruby but also about the other teams, such as JNPR and CFVY.

"Hey has Weiss told you about Ruby?" Yang asked, trying to start some topics to go off on.

Blake turned her amber eyes upon her beloved antic brute. "What do you mean? Like all I know is that she's quite happy with all of us. Is there something she's not telling me?" Blake asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh, no, no, nothing like that but let's say I'm gonna be a proud owner of a sister-in-law!" Yang announced, though slightly keeping her voice down so Weiss and Ruby wouldn't hear them.

Blake raised an eyebrow and looked at her girlfriend carefully; to say the least this is unexpected news. "Wait, you're actually being serious?" Blake didn't really expect their relationship to develop that far so quickly… so she was quite shocked to hear.

"Yeah and guess who is proposing."

"Um… Ruby?" Blake guessed, because she knew that Weiss wouldn't make a move such as that. To say the least, the family was quite troublesome when it came to Weiss having a relationship with Ruby and Blake could even remember the shouting involved when Weiss announced it to her family.

"Nice try but it's actually the snow queen."

Blake's expression turned from suprised to a flat straight face when she heard that. Like Yang expected, she didn't buy it one bit. "Yang, Weiss would never say something like that so do you mind not lying to me or trying to make rumours?" Blake falsely warned.

"But Weiss actually said it herself; she was planning on proposing today. That's why Weiss and I took so long to get here, sorry about leaving you with Ruby by the way." Yang continued to monitor Blake's face, it seemed that she seemed half in denial and half convinced.

"Hm, I see. But if this isn't true I'm not letting you in my bed for a month." Blake warned.

"Awh don't need to be like that…"

Blake gave Yang another glare, "What, if you're being honest you don't have to worry about not being in my bed! Or are you lying hmm?" Blake shot, however Yang just smiled and laughed it up.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ruby asked, holding a mountain of cookies in her platter.

Weiss just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "probably something dirty." Weiss commented, she too was holding the same amount of cookies Ruby had, however she had three milk glasses.

"Whoa, hey Weiss, you challenging my lil sis to her appetite?" Yang asked, curious of the amount of food she bought over.

"I'd never eat this junk, let alone this much of it… they're extra's for Ruby." Weiss explained, however Yang had something else to add to it.

Smiling a bit, Yang looked down at Weiss' chest. "I heard that the more you eat, all that weight might go to your cliffside." Yang continued to smile as she looked at a embarrassed Weiss.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that my bust isn't at adequate size? Well how dare you, you busty beast!" out of a burst of anger, Weiss threw a cookie right into Yang's face; however the beast just devoured it mid-flight with a smile. "HOW DOES ONE DO THAT? UGH!" Weiss groans and sighs in defeat. "I have no idea…"

"Weiss you're nearly twenty and I don't know if you call that "adequate" just saying…" Yang continued to torment Weiss about her bust size all these years, however Weiss only gave her a death stare and looked back over to Ruby afterwards.

Ruby looked into her girlfriends defeated eyes and pouted cutely. "Weiss…"

"Yes?" Weiss took a seat next to Ruby and plucked a cookie from the plate.

"Can I have your cookies?"

Yang giggled and smiled again, "Oh, now we're getting somewhere… Hey Weiss she wants second bas-OWE!" Out of nowhere the raven haired girl stamped right on her foot with her heel causing Yang to yelp in pain.

"Perverted busty beast…" Weiss looked over to her girlfriend's plate and… what? It's empty? "Ruby did you… eat all your cookies already?" Weiss asked.

Sheepishly nodding while pouted, Ruby was impossible to reject. "Ugh, how do you even eat all that so quickly blows me away…"

"I also know what blows…"

"SHUT UP!" Weiss snapped, "Now, back to you… Really?" before Weiss could even turn to Ruby, she had already both drunk and ate all the food Weiss brought. "HOW DOES ONE DO THAT? HOW!?" Weiss was on another of one of her so famous rants.

The morning went on with a few laughs and scowls, it seemed like a good start for the day but Ruby still needed to talk to Blake about something important but Yang or Weiss would be around and this is something none of them could hear… for now.

At long last, Blake goes out for her morning read, this was a perfect opportunity to follow and get some alone time with her. Sneaking around the library, Ruby looks both sides before leaving her hiding corner, but unfortunately she did not see that book lying on the ground.

Ruby hysterically slipped and fell right on her butt, right in front of Blake. "Owe… Ugh my back…" the red head groans.

"Ruby? Are you okay? That looked quite painful…" Blake admitted while holding in a laugh. Ruby nods and gets up to her feet, "What are you doing here in the first place? I thought you'd want to be with Weiss and not a boring nerd such as myself?"

"Well… I wanted to come here to talk to you, it's kind of important." Now Ruby had all of Blake's attention.

"Really what could it be?"

"Well… it's um about-" but then out of nowhere a high pitch voice called out for her.

"THERE YOU ARE! What are you doing here sneaking off and leaving me with that brute of a sister!?" Weiss complained and somehow she had found Ruby here.

Ruby's plans were pretty much ruined at that moment, so she shook her head. "Don't worry Blake, I'll tell you about it sometime later…"

"Are you ignoring me?! Ugh, Ruby we have to leave in thirty minutes!" without waiting for her response, Weiss took Ruby by the wrist dragged her back to the dorm.

"Huh! How did you even find me!?" Ruby cried as she was dragged through several crowds and doors.

"You left your scroll tracker on you dunce." Weiss waved her scroll at the keypad next to the dorm door and threw Ruby in then entered herself. "Now, let's get packing!" Weiss announced.

"Wait, how long do you expect to stay?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe till the weekend or maybe till the academy starts up again."

"I get to live with you for the whole holiday?!"

Weiss nodded, "Yeah, you can say that. I can get anything you need, anything you want too."

Ruby cheered and jumped into the air, anything she wants huh? Well, of course Ruby would want one thing, "Sweets! I want sweets!"

"Are you serious? Ugh, fine but tell Yang not to blame me if you get sugar poisoning or something…"

With that said, the two continued to pack their stuff till finally the driver arrived to pick them up, both Blake and Yang knew where they were going and they had the address if anything were to come up.

Ruby and Weiss were quite excited about spending their first tip together and they were also nervous but that's normal. Weiss felt the most pressure due to that she would be the one proposing when the time felt right, she just hopes today would be perfect, she didn't want anything out of place when she finally commits.

Weiss looked through her purse till she found that one little black box that held her heart, the heiress hopes that Ruby would accept it though otherwise it would end up being a short holiday for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

I know this story is kinda late but it was actually my planned Xmas special though I've only began working on it a few days ago, but here's the first chapter and I'll be working hard on getting the second one out, I think it may be the last chapter next, because this is a short one shot.

But if there's anything that needs more explaining and what not, please feel free to leave me some feedback in a PM or review, it does help me stare the small miniseries in the right direction. But see you all next time people and I hope you enjoy the second chapter if it's out when you read this.


	2. II

**RWBY: Christmas Panic**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes and Disclaimers: <strong>I know that this story is late, however i have my reasons as a writer. But i wont bore you with my excuses on not updating as i should, but at the same time i do apologise to those people who enjoy this story and here you are, the second chapter of this story, i know its a little shorter than the last but its the most i can kick out in the free time i have. But enjoy the story and remember to leave some feedback on how i did with this chapter.

* * *

><p>Weiss opened her eyes as she heard the breaks on the car squeak to a halt. Probably a good time to change out the breaks however looking outside she saw the red forest before her and there stood in the distance was an old house.<p>

However looking down upon her lap she saw probably the cutest thing she could imagine, there laid Ruby using her lap as a pillow. The heiress sighed, she felt bad for waking Ruby from her cute sleep but they were at their stop.

Weiss sighed once again; she caressed Ruby's hair and smiled. She wished she could take a picture but her scroll ran out of charge when Ruby played Grimm Eclipse on it for the majority of the trip. Weiss shook Ruby a little, in hopes of waking her up, however as expected Ruby just groaned and moaned.

"Five more minutes… mmm…" Ruby groaned in annoyance.

Weiss shook her head, this time she squeezed Ruby's nose in hopes she would jolt awake. "Wake up you dunce, we're here!" Weiss snapped.

"Mwah!? Huh? What time is it!?" Ruby asked still half asleep and confused.

"Its past four in the afternoon, now get up off me!" Weiss tried pushing Ruby off her but instead the driver opened the door and both of them went crashing out, this time Weiss was on top of Ruby.

"Owchie!" Ruby squeaked holding the back of her head in pain. However Ruby soon realised that her face was firmly placed against Weiss' chest and she could feel two bumps across her face.

"Ahhh!?" Weiss screamed instantly getting up off Ruby and looking away with a flush red face. "You saw didn't you?" Weiss asked still turned away.

"Saw wha-" what came after that was a loud smack on Ruby's head, so she laid there with stars circling her head.

"YOU SAW THEM! RUBY YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Weiss cried as she held her top up.

"I still don't understand… what you're talking about!" Ruby yelled as she held the top of her head in pain. But as she looked up she realised what Weiss was talking about. "Oh…"

"DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT!" Weiss shouted as she realised that Ruby was staring at her small buns.

Ruby remembered as Weiss was extremely nervous about her physical appearance. If Ruby remembers right, this was probably the first time she had seen Weiss like this, wait how did Weiss' top come undone? "Hey! Before you hit me again, how did your top even come undone?" Ruby asked as she cowered into a ball in hoping that her hands would serve protection against the annoyed heiress.

"You moron, you pulled down my blouse and stuck your perverted face against my chest!"

"As if I did it on propose… Ugh my head, why did you have to hit me so hard!?" Ruby snapped but as the two argued, the driver unloaded the car and brought all the belongings inside the house.

After about five minutes of name calling the two both ended up agreeing it was an accident and so they gave each other their apologues. "Yeah whatever, but be warned Ruby Rose. Grope me again in such an indecent manner and it won't be my fist it'll but my proud Myrtenaster!" Weiss warned as she raised her sword in the air.

"Ehehehe… okies Weiss maybe you're going overboard! Plus we both agreed it was an accident so let's leave it at that! No need to chase me with your oversized pin…" Ruby raised her hands in front of her and backed off slowly as she looked at the so kind Weiss that she was in a relationship with.

"Insult my weapon again and you'll end up being my human pin cushion!" Weiss snapped as she put away her weapon.

"Whatever! But anyways I want to go inside cus its cold out here and I think I don't want to fall victim to the weather." Ruby was still shaking, there wasn't any snow right now but right now the temperature in the air wouldn't surprise Ruby if it were to snow.

"Huh, I think it's quite nice, I love the brisk but let's head inside. Plus we have the whole Christmas to ourselves and as much as I'd hate to admit it I'd hate to see you fall ill to the weather… n-not that I care! It's just that I don't want to fall ill cus I had to take care of you!" With haste Weiss grabbed her hand bag and dragged Ruby inside the warm house but on the floor of the car laid a small black box.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Back in beacon Yang and Blake hadn't left yet so sitting there alone in the dark room was Blake. She was currently watching anime on her personal Panel (Laptop) but laying there atop the bed was Yang watching whatever Blake was doing on the her panel.

"Who's that?" Yang asked as a new character made their appearance.

Blake sighed, but explained anyways. "That's Shiro, she likes to act all tough but in reality she's kinda weak also she denies her feelings but yeah she cares secretly."

"Ah now I see… so it's like a tsundere Weiss!"

"You could say that. Hm speaking of Weiss how far do you think she's gone with Ruby?" Blake fakes a cough and continues her sentence. "You know what I mean…"

"You mean like bed wise? Ah, those two are way too innocent, hell I know! When they get back we'll give them a few drinks and lock them both in a room and see what happens!" Yang had always wanted those two to be closer but honestly Yang doubted that they'd even kissed yet.

"That sure sounds like an easy way to end up a live kebab on Weiss' oversized needle. Give or take some fire and ice… maybe lightning."

Yang hopped down from her bed and leaned in on Blake as she watched her anime. "You know I've always supported those two, plus Weiss needs to loosen up a little. Still I can't believe that she told me that she was going to be my new sister in law."

Blake leaned back in her chair and let the blonde girl hug her from behind. "Heh, still what makes you so sure that Weiss wasn't just pulling your leg?"

"Well if she is, I'd be sure to smack some sense into her head for playing with a girl's emotion." Yang announced and as she did so she pulled Blake into a light kiss.

After a good minute of locking lips, Blake decided to take a breather, still the idea of Weiss proposing to Ruby was well, unlike Weiss normally she'd expect Ruby to take the next step but it's like what Yang said. Those two are way too innocent.

However soon, Blake realised that she had thought of nothing but those two. Today was supposed to be a day that both her and Yang could spend together free from intrusions. Returning back to the real world, Blake thought she may as well ask where Yang is planning to take her, "So, where you planning on taking me?" Blake asked.

Yang thought about it for a moment, "Hmm…" the blonde had remembered that Blake particularly did not enjoy the below freezing temperature outside and that she'd often like to spend times like this talking over tea or just sleeping. "I dunno, why don't we do something different this time, you take me somewhere!"

"Huh…? Like where? The only thing I can think of is a movie or something… Maybe even a club… Wait lets go get dinner together, nothing too fancy just a date. How does that sound?" Blake didn't have much of a taste of places to go; normally she'd just follow Yang around like a lost cat.

"Yeah, sounds good! I know this place in town where they have the best dishes. Ruby and I use to go there a lot as kids, so it wouldn't cost a fortune."

"Alright let's get dressed… Oh and I'm using the shower first." Blake powered down her panel and got up out of her chair; she then walked over to the shower room and smiled at Yang as she began closing the door. "Innless you want to join me."

"Heh…" Yang just smirked and thought about what she should do.

**_Elsewhere_**

"You… dense… little red… Ugh what are you doing!?" Weiss yelled as she looked at Ruby who was currently on her butt surrounded by broken plates and cups.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for the sugar and I slipped, please don't hit me!" Ruby quickly spat as she covered the top of her head with her hands.

Weiss groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "We just got here and you've already destroyed my dining plates! But I guess it was an accident, so only this once I forgive you. Anyways are you hurt at all? N-not like I care it's just that I don't want blood on my carpet!" Weiss looked away as her cheeks began to redden.

Without thinking, Weiss helped Ruby up still turned away. "Thanks Weiss, heh you know Weiss, you can be quite cute at times…" Ruby complimented with a warm smile stretched across her face, to say the least she looked extremely cute to Weiss at the way the red head looked at her.

Weiss started fiddling with her fingers as her cheeks began to rush red again, this time immediately turning away and folding her arms she tried her very best to calm herself down. "D-don't say such ridiculous things… it's just common sense to help a friend in need!"

"You know, we're dating right? Like I love you and you love me the sorts?" Those words always made Weiss feel a little nervous, she had known that she had been dating Ruby for some time now but she can't bring herself to admit that she actually enjoys her company. _'Even though I love this side of you it's hard to think that you hardly change, plus you look so cute when you're blushing… Hehe…I wish I had me scroll on me right now!' _Ruby could only hope that her memories of Weiss would be enough, still a picture last longer.

"I-I know! It's just that… uh… Never mind just let's just have tea!" desperately trying to change the topic, Weiss picks up her tea cup which was still hot and mixes in some salt which she thought was sugar.

"Uhh… Weiss that's salt." Ruby just stands there watching her girlfriend, even though Ruby warned her, she took a sip anyways.

"I-I'm quite sure that this is…" realising the salty taste in her mouth she immediately spat it out and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "EWH SALT!" Weiss gasps.

"Yup, I told you!" Weiss glared at her as the red head had just rubbed it in her face. "eh-Hehe… um… lemme just get you some cold water!" Ruby would hate to be sleeping on the couch tonight all alone and cold because of her smart comments. But still she noticed that Weiss was acting really odd today as if something happened.

Though Ruby really wishes that she could talk to Blake about something that was bothering her, it was about Blake being with Yang and how they've already proposed. Well, that would have to wait for now till tomorrow or so till her scroll has fully charged.

"Are you just going to stand there looking off into nothingness or are you going to give me that glass of water!?" Weiss asked, as she was still waiting for water.

Ruby snapped back to reality as she heard Weiss' strong piercing voice. "Oh right! Sorry, I was thinking about earlier that's all." Ruby places the cold glass beside Weiss as she sat there on the round tea table. "Um… Weiss, is there something wrong?" Ruby asks.

"T-there's nothing wrong!"

Ruby didn't buy that, there was something off because the Weiss she knows never makes stupid mistakes. "Well, I think there's something bothering you… Like it's like you can't focus… um salt in tea when I was looking for the sugar and how you've been acting… so I'll ask you again is there something bothering you?"

"I-it's like I said! It's nothing…"

Ruby folded her arms and gave Weiss a stern look, "Weiss… you don't usually stutter over words in your sentences when you talk."

"But…"

"Weiss…" Ruby's eyes narrowed their gaze upon Weiss so instinctively Weiss looked away in embarrassment.

"It's just that… I… will you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: I feel bad for ending it here, but i will continue this in another chapter. It was a lot longer than i'd expect but please bare with me as i'm updating as much as i can. Anyways feed back is nice and also its my birthday soon but to anyone that reads this, if you wish to say happy birthday than feel free to PM me or add it to the end of a review in some awesome or not so feedback, i don't mind both to be honest. But stay tuned and remember Fav, Follow and reviews are all appreciated and to all those who do review, i'd love to thank all of you personally.<strong>

**Xen out.**


End file.
